Love Triangle
by kiimchiichii
Summary: Karin starts school at a new school where she meets a boy named Kazune who won't stop touching her private parts and trying to rape her. So then is Jin a pervert too? Find out in this KxKxJ sex triangle!  Lots of sex, kissing, touching, humping, ext
1. The Promise

Chapter 1

"Remember, I'm like a house. Even through a storm, I'll be waiting for you to return to me. I'll be there; just come back to me whenever you can," whispered Kazune, into Karin's ear.

"Mmm…"Karin moaned, too distracted by Kazune's hand stroking her thigh.

"Promise me," Kazune spoke, while caressing the side of Karin's breasts.

"Okay, I promise…" said the distracted Karin.

"Okay…" And with that, Kazune inserted the pill into Karin's mouth.

* * *

Okay! So, hope you guys enjoyed that!

And as for the next chapter, it wont be uploaded until I get atleast 3 reviews~

Toodles~! :D


	2. Fresh Start

Chapter 2

"Good morning everybody~~~~~~~~," said Karin, who seemed to be in an unusually good mood, "Start of a new year at a new school!"

Although Karin's parents had passed away that summer, leaving her at her aunt's care, she was ready to start fresh and begin a happier life. The new school that she was to attend was an expensive private school for the over-achieving and spoiled. Thanks to her aunty being a billionaire, the tuition fee was a no brainer.

Karin examined her freshly pressed uniform and sighed in content, "I can't believe this is my life now… More than I ever wished for…"

"Karin dear! I'll be ready in 10 minutes and then we can get going!" called out Karin's aunt.

"Kay!"

Karin quickly rushed off into her personal washroom for her last hair check; she had spent 2 hours that morning curling it into perfect waves. Then she ran out, picked up the uniform and changed into it. Running into the washroom again for hopefully the very last outfit check, Karin smiled one of her killer smiles and ran out of her room entirely heading for the stairs

"Oh, good you're ready, lets go," said her aunty as she opened the front door and strode towards the car.

Karin ripped open the door of her own shoe closet and turned to her heels selection. She looked down where her kill heels were placed and picked the diamond crusted one to put on.

'First impressions are everything,' she thought to herself, "Kay lets go!" Karin said as she got into the car that started to slowly pull out of the drive way.

* * *

Hey guys! So I had this story ready for such a LONG time but I didn't get three reviews until now. ;P

So, thanks to the people who did review & please continue to keep loving my stories!

Again, I won't upload until I get at least 3 review~

Thanks for reading!

Love, kiimchiichii!~


	3. The Boy

Response to reviews! :

Dear Keiko chan,

Thank you so much :) that really means a lot to me I'll keep updating and make sure you aren't disappointed! ~

Shii chan,

I cant really answer that question because it would ruin the story, but I can tell you that I'm just winging the story to be frankXD

I don't have anything planned; just going as my fingers and imagination takes me XD

Pokemon Prestige,

I'm glad you put me on your favourite list thank you :)

And I will make the chapters longer as I go on!

SO ON WITH THE STORY~~~~~ !

* * *

Chapter 3

"Bye, aunty!" Karin shouted over her shoulders as she ran out of the red convertible into the entrance of the school.

"Have fun at school Karin!"

Karin waved and turned around to face the inside of the main hall of the school.

'Wow…" She thought to herself.

Just the foyer itself was amazing, designed in some kind of Greek, mythological art, with statues in front of the marble, spiral staircase.

"Wow…" She said again. "Oh, I forgot! I'm supposed to go straight to the office!"

The office was easy enough to find for it was located just to the right at the far end of the hall. She pushed the glass door open and headed towards the lady at what seemed like the main front desk.

"Excuse me, my name is Hanazono Karin; I'm a new student here."

The kind looking secretary looked up at Karin through her glasses and replied, "Oh yes, I heard that you were coming in today. I'm great friends with your aunt."

Karin gave her one of her killer smiles that seemed to make even girls swoon over her, "Is that so? Nice to meet you!"

Just as predicted, the old woman responded with a bright smile and handed Karin her schedule and wished her luck on her new school day. Karin looked down at her gold tinted paper that was to be her schedule. First block of the day was kendo. (Everyone was to take one gym course, but obviously Karin was not going to do basketball or tennis! Blah!) The class was fairly close to the office, and Karin did not have a hard time trying to find it.

"First class…Okay let's go in—"As Karin was about the step in, a blond boy stepped out and pushed the door, causing Karin to fall on the ground.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine," Karin said and tried to get herself up, "Ouch!" She looked down at her ankle. It was swelling, which meant that she had probably sprained it, "Great," she thought to herself, "I sprained my ankle even before the first class."

"Oh shoot, its sprained, isn't it?" The boy bent down and lightly touched Karin's leg, "Are you in this class?"

"Yes…"

"Well it doesn't look like you can participate in today's class, thanks to me."

"Well… Ya…" Karin responded a bit annoyed that this boy had ruined her day.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the boy reached down to her and picked her up in a princess lift and started heading down the hall and up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Karin started freaking out because seriously, didn't this boy know that it was rude to just go picking girls up, especially right after pushing them down and spraining their ankle?

"To the nurse's office, I think you should stay off that leg for a while." He replied, looking down at her with a smile, "You're really light." He commented.

Karin had nothing to respond to that comment, so she waited in the stranger's arms until he entered the nurse's room and put her down on the bed. Just the nurse rushed out and raced to the bed.

"Oh my, dear, tell me what happened!"

"Just a little sprain, my fault unfortunately," he told the nurse comically with a smile.

"I'm fine thank you, but could I call home to my aunty?" asked Karin, giving her one of her swooning smiles. She needed one of the school phones because she had left her cell phone at home.

The nurse fell for it right away and responded with a bright look, "Of course you may darling! I'll be right back."

The nurse made her way back through the doorway that she came from as the boy came to stand in front of her.

"Impressive," He said with a smirk.

"What?"Karin replied in a bored tone. This boy was very handsome, and had a killer model style, but for some reason, she didn't feel anything for the boy.

"Manipulating people like that, you know how to put a pretty face to good use." He said as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

Karin thought about smacking away the hand for a second, but he did carry her all the way up the stairs, so she just simply turned her face to look the other way.

"Yup, something I learned to do over the years."

"My name is Kujyou Kazune, what's yours?

"Hanazono Karin," Karin said as she looked straight into Kazune's eyes.

"Pretty face, pretty name," Kazune replied as gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Oh my, oh my! I made this chapter a bit longer but I will make the next chapters even longer.

So, this certainly has an interesting twist to it ;D I didn't know that I would end the chapter like this but I think it went pretty well

Sorry to the people who are waiting for Jin to appear! I promise I will fit him in there, so please wait a bit longer!

What's going to happen next? ;D who knows~~

AND REMEMBER! NO NEW CHAPTER UNTIL 3 REVIEWS!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story, reading it and loving it! ;)

Please continue to follow me and my story,

Love to all!

Kiimchiichii~ :)


	4. The Better Boy

Response to reviews! :

Shii chan!

Thank you for continuing to follow me and my stories! :3

AS FOR THE REST OF YOU T^T i'm so upset and unhappy that I didnt get 3 reviews for this story.

Bu i need to keep going on this story because I already have 2 chapters waiting to be uploaded :(

THIS IS JUST FOR SHIICHAN! 3

* * *

Chapter 4

"!" Karin pushed away Kazune as soon as she realized what he was doing.

"What do you think you're doing?" Karin shouted at him and climbed on top the bed until she was backed up against the head frame.

"I missed you…" Kazune said in a drowsy voice. It almost sounded as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing for the moment. He slowly followed Karin up the bed and crouched on top of her and grabbed her thigh to pull her against him.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Karin tried to push Kazune away but his grasp on her was to strong and could not be broken.

"It's been to long…"

Kazune forced himself on Karin and started to kiss her fiercely while the hand on her thigh started to travel slowly up her uniform skirt.

"Mmm…" Karin moaned. She didn't like this boy being all over her but he sure did know how to touch. "I'll just let him do this for my own pleasure," she told herself.

Kazune's hand had traveled to the space between her leg and was now stroking the soft skin there making Karin respond by squeezing her legs together and trapping the hand further up the centre. Just then a soft clacking of the nurse's shoes could be heard coming closer to the door by the second. Karin abruptly pushed back Kazune causing him to fall back off the bed and onto the floor beside it.

The nurse opened the door, finding Kazune sprawled out on the floor and called out, "Oh my!"

Kazune smirked and responded, "Looks like today's not my day," with a wink.

Karin, still short on breath from the heavy make-out sessions only stared big eyed at the nurse and back to Kazune wondering if she should report him for the almost-close-to-rape.

"Oh, dear," said the nurse to Karin, "The phone line is not working up here and so I'm afraid that you're going to have to go down to the office."

Karin attempted at a half smile and said, "That's perfectly alright! I can make it downstairs."

"Oh Kazune, why don't you help the dear girl get down there?"

Kazune smiled, scooped up Karin once more in his arms, and left the room. Karin struggled against the force of his arms but could not set herself free.

"Let go of me you rapist! You…you…PERVERT!" Karin kicked with all her might and strength to try to break free but it was almost as if Kazune was made out of titanium because he did not show any signs of pain from all of Karin's kicking and scratching.

Kazune didn't respond and kept walking down the stairs. When they got to the office door, Karin was sure that he would put her down but he put the weight of her whole body onto one arm and opened the door with his right. As he entered the room, all the secretaries started to stare up at them boggle eyed. The lady that she had talked to earlier that morning was there and was the first one to run up to Karin and usher Kazune to put her down.

"What happened?" asked the woman.

Karin replied, "Just a little sprain. May I use the phone?"

"By all means!"

"Thank you," said Karin as she was passed the phone.

Karin started dialing her auntie's number and waited until the other end of the line was picked up.

"Hi aunty it's me. Umm…could you come get me?" After a total of 7 minutes, Karin finished explaining her situation and what had happened to her that morning.

Karin hung up, thanked the secretaries, and walked out of the office and the school only to be followed by Kazune. She just decided to ignore him at first but he kept creeping up closer to her by the second and so she turned to face him.

"Kay. What do you want from me?" Karin glared at him from under her blond bangs.

He smirked and reached out for her waist, "You," he answered simply, "You're really quite yummy."

"Don't touch me!" Karin told him as she smacked away his arm.

Kazune continued to reach out towards her and that was when he got there.

* * *

Okay!

So, what do you guys think about this chapter? ;D

A bit more juicier than the last few, I think~ And for those of you wanting more 'juice' I've got a whole lot more for you, so don't feel disappointed yet!

And just for the people who haven't caught up yet *cough cough* it's Jin that appeared at the end there ;P

You Jin fans out there can now be at peace because your hero has arrived~~~~~~~

Kay, so seriously this time. I WANT THREE REVIEWS :(((((

To fans out there: please tell your friends about this story and review on other people's stories and recommend my story :) pretty please!

I want lots of people to love and appreciate this story!

And also to the people, who want me to write stories on other manga/anime, feel free to tell me about them! (Remember, I only do juicy love stories ;D) 3

SO OKAY! I'm done for this chapter!

Love you all,

Kiimchiichii

* * *

PREVIEW ON NEXT THE NEXT CHAPTER (#5) CALLED 'THE BETTER BOY':

A boy just as tall as Kazune, with brown hair and killer dark blue eyes grabbed Kazune's arm and pushed him back. He stepped forward so that he was now standing between the two and looked straight ahead at Kazune.

"The girl said no, man," he said in a deep sexy voice.

"This is none of your business Jin," Kazune said as he tried too push the boy away to get a hold of Karin again.

Jin continued to block Karin out of Kazune's view and the stance that he had made Karin feel very attracted to him and his manliness.


	5. God, it's a rape

Response to Reviews ! :

Anon:

I've taken your great advice in changing the story into an M rated one! :)

Keke the seagull:

I could tell right away that you didn't have a profile, so let me tell you. You can't put a T+ as a rating ;P

And this being my so called first story doesn't cover for wanting to write a juicy story .. O_O where'd you get that idea from? xD

Thanks for the praise and liking my story ;)

Bye now~

(Oh, and if you didn't catch it; No, this is not my first story.)

3:

Thanks for the approval! :)

NO ON WITH THE STORY!~!

* * *

Chapter 5

A boy just as tall as Kazune, with brown hair and killer dark blue eyes grabbed Kazune's arm and pushed him back. He stepped forward so that he was now standing between the two and looked straight ahead at Kazune.

"The girl said no, man," he said in a deep sexy voice.

"This is none of your business Jin," Kazune said as he tried to push the boy away to get a hold of Karin again.

Jin continued to block Karin out of Kazune's view and the stance that he had made Karin feel very attracted to him and his manliness.

Jin quickly turned his head to face Karin and asked, "Is this guy hurting you?"

Karin didn't know how to respond so she just simply looked up and shook her head.

"Really?" he asked, "It looked like he was harassing you to me," he said with a wink. "You can tell me the truth. I know how this guy works."

With that Jin turned around completely and started walking away from Kazune with a hand pulling Karin's arm with him. Karin was almost certain that Kazune would be following right after them but when she turned around to confront the staler, he wasn't there. It was almost like he vanished into thin air. She looked up at Jin whose face was a mixture of pain and laughter.

"How was he in pain and laughing at the same time? And in a situation like this," Karin thought to herself.

When they got to a far enough distance from the school Jin let go of her arm and lead her so that she could lean against a tree.

"Are you okay?" he asked, in a soft-as-honey voice that could seriously have done some major damage to my heart if I weren't so overwhelmed about the recent incident.

"I'm good, thanks for helping me."

The boy smiled down at Karin and said, "No problem. I'm Kuga Jin, by the way."

"Kuga Jin? Wooooo there! THE Kuga Jin? As in the IDOL Kuga JIN?" Karin staggered back into the tree further. No wonder! She knew he was too good looking to be just an ordinary guy. (Not that Kazune was ugly; the guy could be the biggest model in all of Asia!)

"Yup that's me," he said with another big smile. It seemed like he liked being recognized. Karin decided to use this to her advantage; she would make him hers.

"Oh my gosh! All my friends are simply gaga over you! I heard you were good looking, but looking at the real thing, their descriptions were total downplay!" Karin said over fawning him.

As Karin had predicted, Jin was just another guy, even though he was a famous idol, and could only react the same way as other guys when a girl fawned over him.

Jin walked up closer to Karin, making her move further back into the tree, "You're actually very pretty yourself. Are you sure you aren't a celebrity? You're probably the type of girl that every guy in this universe wants to date."

It was true that every guy that had ever seen Karin fell head over heals for her beauty and perfect personality at first sight. She was offered many contracts to become an idol but she had turned them all down for her more than interesting school life.

Jin went on, "I saw how you made Kazune react to you. That was the first time I'd seen him act so out of control in front of a girl; you must be something special…"

With that Jin got even closer to Karin, putting his hands on either side of her head on the tree trunk and leaning in. He kept leaning in closer until he was about an inch away from her face until he abruptly stopped and pushed his head to the left, almost like he had been punched from the other side.

"Fuck…" Jin whispered slowly and quietly as though he was trying to hide it from Karin. He also whispered some other words that Karin could not make out.

"Are you okay, Jin?"

He smiled, "I'm good. So, where were we?"

Jin ducked his head to the same level as Karin's and at first kissed her lightly but as time passed the kiss got more intense and passionate and now all they needed was a bed. Jin put his left arm around Karin's right leg, grabbed it, and pulled it up to hook around his waist. With one leg up and one leg down, her panties were very much visible but Karin didn't mind. Although he was just as good at this as Kazune was, he did not fill her with the pleasure and heat that came to her when she was attacked by Kazune. Kazune's moves and she clicked together; almost like their bodies were made to intertwine. As she was thinking about all this, Karin did not notice that Jin had squeezed himself so close to her that she could feel a hard lump against her leg. Jin started to groan very loudly and squeezing her even harder against himself. They were now so close together that Jin's *ahem* was placed between Karin's leg and the only thing that separated them now were their pants and skirt. Jin seemed to have noticed it too, because he started to pull down at the side of Karin's plaited skirt until it was hanging at her knees. Jin broke the kiss too have a look at Karin. He was impressed by what he saw, and took in the whole site of the white lacy thong. Karin, so into the atmosphere and not paying attention to herself, pulled Jin's head down and shoved her *ahem* into his face and started to hump ferociously and moan. Jin started to hump with her as well and occasionally made sounds like, 'Yes, or, 'Don't stop.' It is predicted that probably at that moment Jin couldn't handle himself that he ripped off Karin's underwear and started licking her, (okay you know what? I'll just say it) pussy like a baby and a lollipop. Karin gasped out loud and threw her head back moaning even louder now. It was just then that Jin fell back as if someone had hit him which resulted in Karin falling on her bare butt on the grass in front of him. Thanks to the fall, Karin had finally started to realize what she was doing.

"Oh My God! What the heck were we doing?" Karin demanded, picking up her now torn thong and pulling up her skirt.

"Sorry Karin," he said as he rubbed the side of his head as if it was hurting, "I got carried away…You're really beautiful."

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I've got to go," said Karin and with that she made a run for back to the school.

There she found her aunty who must have been waiting for at least as long as the humping session went which was like… 30 MINUTES AGO? She sprinted towards the car and got in.

"Aunty! I'm so sorry! I lost track of the time, I was talking to some friends." Karin thought up the lie quick.

"Friends already? Oh Karin, that's wonderful! Invite them to the house sometime." Said Karin's aunty as she started to drive out into the highway.

"Um, right. Sure…." Karin trailed off as the slowly made it down the road to their house.

* * *

OH YEUH :D ~~

So how was that? A lot more sexual content like I promised to you guys and a lot more Jin action for those of you who like Jin.

Oh, and to those of you that think 'the idea of romantic earthly love based on longing for sex is a bit crude and unrealistic,'

DON'T READ THE STORY. :) Its as simple as that.

So~ thanks again to the people who continued to love my story ;D 3

And to the haters, get lost. :3

Love, kiimchiichii~~


	6. Newcomer

Chapter 6

"We're home!" Karin's aunty said as she pulled into the driveway of their mansion.

'Thank goodness,' Karin said to herself as she quickly got out of the car, thanked her aunt for the ride, and ran through the doorway, up three flights of stairs, into her bedroom. She quickly pushed the door shut and locked her door like she was afraid someone might have come after her. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,' Karin thought to herself. Okay, so this was the first day of school, and already she had two guys head over heals for her. It was less than the usual number of admirers she always had, but hey, this was a start. BUT NEVER. And she means never. Had Karin had two guys GROPE her on the first day of school. She wasn't sure if this was an improvement or something to be scared of. Obviously she was smart enough to know that her size 0, model body attracted a lot of attention, but this was crazy! Isn't this kind of skin ship banned at schools? It's not like she hated the touching, because it seriously was a new kind of pleasure. People who had never had their boob squeezed are missing out on a serious satisfaction. And to have your body licked? Hell that was as good as it gets! (Without getting pregnant ;P) Now that she had some time to think about it, she didn't really mind that boys she had only known for less than five minutes started to touch her. It felt good for crying out loud! So, she was going to do it all over again tomorrow. Her sexiest pair of lingerie, buttons undone, and skirt pulled up high; she was going to rock their world. Karin quickly ran to her lingerie closet as pulled out her skimpiest pair yet. Her aunty had bought her this to impress the bachelors that come over to her house EVERY SINGLE DAY. Her aunty wants to get Karin married off someday (it's her dream to do a wedding.) Anyways, the bra had two circles to cover her nipples which were connected by a VERY breakable strap that went around her neck like a halter top. The bottom piece was a one centimeter wide string like thong that went around her legs and underneath. It was all lace and could break if one of the men decided to pull if off. She had this one in every color; her aunty didn't let her dress in anything that wasn't as appealing as possible, which meant only underwear. She pulled out her baby pink pair and put it at the top so that in the morning the next day she could get into it as fast as possible. Just then a knock on her door was heard.

It was her aunty, "Karin dear, five minutes until someone comes to see you!"

"Okay!" Karin called out.

It was another start to another affair with yet another man. Well it really was what she lived for. She had her body touched by at least one man every day. It was almost like a need now that she thought about; simple one of the things that made up her circle of life. She walked into the lingerie closet once more and looked at all her underwear. She opened the drawer and pulled out her light blue version of the lingerie that she was to wear tomorrow. Quickly, she stripped out of her uniform and slipped into the skimpy thing. She ran to the light switches at the left side of her room and flicked on the switch labeled, "Sex Appeal." Suddenly the whole room began to play romantic music the lights turned off and candles came up from secret passages around the room. Karin went back to the bed and got in pretending to sleep just as the "suitor" started opening the door into her room. Because her eyes were closed she could not see anything but she could smell a nice flowery scent and hear the door closing shut and being locked. Karin breathed in evenly as the man started to make their way to her bed and sit down beside her. Usually the men that came to see her were hesitant to get close to her so soon but this new guy didn't even worry about that and put his hand on her cheek, gently stroking it. His touch was amazing and sent shivers of pleasure down her body which made her open her eyes. She was expecting to see a good looking, rich guy once again but it was even better than that. She was looking into the eyes of Kazune!

"EEK! What are you doing here?" Karin demanded as she pulled away from him pulling the blankets with her.

"I'm here for the entertainment that I paid for." Kazune said as he starred longingly at the place where her breasts were.

It was true that all the people that came to see her paid for certain entertainment that showed up on her computer screen when they were registered for. She turned around to face the computer and clicked on the name that said "Kujyo Kazune." Karin scrolled down hurriedly with her mouse to see what he had paid for and saw that he had booked today and Friday, Saturday, and Sunday which was only two days away. He had also paid for "Wild Sex, Hardcore Orgasm, and Naked Maid Service." All of it came to a total of one thousand dollars. She looked back at Kazune, boggle eyed. Karin could not believe it. Now that he had paid for all that, it was impossible for her to back out and if she didn't give him satisfaction, he was allowed to have her for a month. It was part of the contract that he had signed just before he had come into her room.

"You see," Kazune said as if he had read her thoughts, "Now come and give me what I've paid for or ill go talk about that contract deal with your aunt.

Karin really didn't want to give her aunt any trouble… Okay so that's an excuse. She actually was glad that Kazune had booked so many things. She couldn't wait until he touched her again. But she was going to have to act hard to get; make him want her more than she wanted him.

"Sigh…" Karin said finally, "Okay…" Karin pulled out from under the blanket forcing Kazune to get off the bed and stood up in front of him. As soon as he saw what she was wearing, Kazune turned all red and looked away for a second. "Yes," Karin thought. "He's already obsessed over me."

She went right up to Kazune's chest so that her boobs were pressing tightly against him and looked up at his face. "It's itchy here," she told him while pointing right at her right nipple.

Kazune backed up slightly so that he go a full shot of her breasts and reached up to grab her boob hard in his fist. He grabbed so hard that it was almost hurting her but the pleasure that he send down her arms and back was so worth it. He now had both his hands groping her boobs moving them side to side and up and down. He pushed Karin down onto the bed and sat so that his penis was squished against her belly button and her body was between his legs. As Kazune rubbed her breasts continuously, he also started to "ride" her, rubbing his dick across her stomach until he came to an abrupt stop.

"Get up," Kazune told her.

Karin did as she was told. Kazune reached down to his pants, undid the buckle and pulled down his pants and boxers, revealing the longest and biggest dick Karin had ever scene throughout her "career."

"Get down on your knees," Kazune ordered.

Karin got down slowly, now a foot away from him. Kazune noticed the space too for he got so close that his dick was close to being pressed against her nose.

"You know what to do."

Karin did not hesitate. She put her hands at both sides of his dick and started covering it with her saliva. Kazune immediately started to shiver with pleasure and threw his head back moaning. The whole orgasm was full of Karin sucking and licking Kazune's dick like a lollipop and Kazune rocking himself around which resulted in humping Karin's head. The orgasm lasted about six minutes before Kazune was so into it that he fell forwards on top of Karin and started to dry hump her. Every time Kazune came down on her, she could see her boobs and Kazune's dick bouncing up and down over and over again. Soon, Kazune got tiered of moving so much and decided that he would have another orgasm. He picked up Karin, threw her on the bed, ripped off her panties and got on top of her. He took a moment to stare at her pussy that was covered in hair. He grabbed it with his hands and parted the hair so that the whole was visible. Kazune licked his lips and let go of her private part. He grabbed at the calves on her leg and pulled them up so that her butt hole was now facing him. He got up and stuck his dick right into her causing Karin to scream out in joy.

"OH GOD, YES!" Karin screamed.

Kazune was so into the mood that all he could do was moan, shiver and rock his dick back and forth. Karin, with the dick still in place, got up and wrapped her arms around Kazune pushing it in further. She started to bang into him continuously so that the dick slid around in her and moaned when it did. Just as the atmosphere was at its highest and she was about to start jumping on Kazune, her aunt started knocking gently on the door.

* * *

OOOOOO~~~ PERVY PERVY PERVY~~~!

SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? Stay tuned ;P

AND I WANT MORE REVIEWS PEOPLE!

Love, kiimchiichii~


End file.
